


The One Thing That I Can't Live Without, That's You

by Tykerrow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykerrow/pseuds/Tykerrow
Summary: Colección de One-shots de Pepperony. Incluirá a más Vengadores. Rating y géneros dependen del capítulo. Nada más que decir. (PEPPER-TONY)





	

Era una aburrida tarde-noche en la Torre Vengadores. Los miembros del equipo decidieron que sería buena idea ver una película, puesto que esa noche ni Fury ni Hill les habían mandado noticias acerca de hacer alguna misión. Esa noche le tocaba elegir a Clint la película… Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Era noche de peli acerca de un futuro distópico.

Bruce, Thor y Steve estaban sacando y preparando la comida en la cocina, mientras Natasha sacaba las bebidas y Clint buscaba la película en la televisión, con ayuda de JARVIS. Todo esto supervisado por Tony, que estaba intentando que Légolas no cogiera la peor de la lista.

Entonces, sonó el ascensor, y de él salió una cansada Pepper. Sin decir nada, tiró todo lo que llevaba en la mano a un lado. "Ey" dijo Tony al percatarse de su llegada, sonriente por su presencia, "¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?"

Aún sin decir palabra, y viendo su cara, a su novio no le hizo falta preguntar de nuevo. Pepper se acercó a él, y Tony ya tenía los brazos abiertos para que ella hundiera la cara en su cuello. "Veo que no muy bien" murmuró, no sin antes darle un beso en la sien. Frente a esa frase, por fin articuló algo.

"No tienes ni idea… Me encuentro fatal" dijo Pepper. "Me empezó esta mañana un dolor de cabeza gigantesco y no ha hecho más que ir a peor"

"¿Te tomaste algo?"

"Una aspirina que me dio Helen a mediodía" informó. Tony se separó un poco de ella para examinarla detenidamente. El maquillaje le escondía las ojeras que tenía, pero aun así se notaba la palidez en su rostro. Le puso una mano en la frente.

"¿Tienes frío?, estas ardiendo… Me lo podrías haber dicho esta mañana y yo hubiera hecho todo, Pep"

"Tenía que hacer un montón de papeleo y tú tenías que arreglar con Bruce las cosas de Fury-"

"Siéntate, anda" la hizo callar. Estaba apoyándose en su cuerpo para no caerse desde que le abrazó. Una vez que la tuvo a salvo en uno de los sofás, le quitó los tacones para mayor comodidad. "Ahora mismo vuelvo" informó, yendo después con los tacones en la mano de camino a la habitación de los dos. No mintió en su promesa, puesto que salió en seguida, pero en vez de los zapatos, llevaba una almohada, una manta y su pijama. "¿Te sientes con fuerza para poderte levantar a cambiarte, o quieres ayuda?" preguntó, divertido. "Yo ya tengo experiencia"

"Puedo intentarlo" medio sonrió, cogiendo la ropa y levantándose para ir al baño. Normalmente lo haría ahí mismo, pero con el resto del equipo en la cocina no era cuestión de hacerles un strip-tease. Tony mientras volvió a mirar la peli que había escogido Clint, que había ido con los demás a la cocina. ¿Blade Runner? _Bueno, podría ser peor,_ pensó. _Como cuando eligió Divergente._

Pepper salió del baño, llevando consigo la ropa que se había quitado. "¿A quién le tocaba escoger peli hoy?" preguntó. "¿Nat?"

"Clint" dijo como respuesta, cogiendo la ropa de sus manos y poniéndola a un lado, haciéndola acostarse en el sillón, ahora con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada que le había traído. Se sentó en el borde del mismo y empezó a masajear su pie izquierdo. Pepper ante esto olvidó el comentario irónico que iba a hacer de la película, cerrando los ojos y dando un enorme suspiro. Tony solo le sonrió, siguiendo con su trabajo. Unos minutos después, cuando ya estaban terminando con el otro pie, Steve y Bruce salieron de la cocina con un montón de platos llenos de patatas fritas, palomitas y demás snacks variados.

"Hola, Pepper" Bruce fue el primero en saludar. "No sabía que ya habías llegado, no escuché el ascensor con el lío que está haciendo Thor con el microondas". El saludo fue secundado por Steve, y devuelto a ambos por la susodicha.

"Honey-Bunny se encuentra mal" les informó Tony, de un modo sarcástico y divertido, haciendo una mueca. Sabía que Pepper odiaba que la llamara así. Acto seguido, la arropó con la manta que había traído con todo lo demás, junto un beso en la frente. Steve y Bruce solo sonrieron ante su medio cara de enfado por el 'honey-bunny' que empleó, mientras ponían los platos en la enorme mesa de café. "Déjame traerte algo para esa fiebre" dijo, ya poniéndose serio de nuevo. Tras esto, desapareció hacía la cocina.

Salieron luego los demás Vengadores de la habitación con el resto de la comida. Steve y Bruce ya habían ocupado su sitio en otro sofá. Hablaron todos un rato, sobretodo de quejas hacia Clint esperando que fuera una buena película.

Tony salió con una pastilla en la mano y una taza humeante en la otra. "Aquí tienes… La pastilla y un té calentito" dijo, dejándolo todo en las manos de Pepper, que se había incorporado un poco para bebérselo. "Sitio" pidió, para poderse acostar a su lado.

Siempre ocupaban los mismos puestos todos. Habían tres sofás en el salón, aunque no eran precisamente pequeños. Bruce y Steve siempre cogían el más grande, donde algunas veces venía Sharon o Beth para acompañarlos. El segundo mayor era principalmente de Clint y Natasha. Thor, dependiendo de si venían Jane y Darcy, o se sentaba con ellos o se ponía con las chicas en el suelo, con un colchón que tenían preparado para esas noches. El tercer sofá, sin embargo, era solo de Tony y Pepper. Sin excepciones. Ellos eran los únicos que se sentaban en él. No sabían por qué, a lo mejor ya era una costumbre entre todos ellos.

Clint mandó a Jarvis a empezar Blade Runner cuando Pepper se acabó el té, dejó la taza en la mesa, y se acurrucó con la manta hasta el cuello a Tony. La luz del reactor salía tenue desde debajo de la manta, iluminando la cara de Pepper. "¿Cómoda?" sonrió.

"Mucho" le devolvió la sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho a su mejilla, dejando un beso allí y volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Tony. No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que habían empezado con la peli, cuando notó que Pepper se había quedado dormida. Los demás se percataron también por lo visto, porque todos miraban a la mujer que estaba medio enredada encima de IronMan.

"JARVIS" dijo en un medio susurro, "pásame el horario de Pepper mañana al móvil, y apaga el despertador esta noche, ¿te parece?"

"Enseguida, señor. Enviando horarios…" se escuchó la voz de la IA, de una forma suave. JARVIS también se encargó de bajar un poco el volumen, de manera que los demás pudieran oírla sin despertar a la CEO de Stark Industries.

"Buenas noches" susurró, de manera que solo lo oyera ella, si era posible, teniendo en cuenta que estaba más dormida que despierta ya.

Cuando la peli acabó, todos se quedaron en sus asientos comentándola. Después de un rato, en vez de ir cada uno a su habitación, lo que solía pasar era que todos acababan tirados por los sillones. Y esta vez no fue diferente.

Tony fue el último en dormirse. No quería dormirse, no quería pesadillas hoy. Aunque después de un rato le venció el agotamiento. Al menos mañana tendría que despertarse temprano para hacer las cosas en la oficina, no pensaba mandar a Pepper a trabajar mañana con la fiebre de caballo que tenía. Dejando atrás sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y por suerte, las horas que tuvo de sueño no eran horribles despertares entre sudores fríos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

* * *

Pepper se despertó a la mañana del martes. _Espera… ¿mañana?_ Se levantó poniendo la manta alrededor de sus hombros y corrió a ver el reloj. _¿¡Las 13:47!? ¿Por qué no había sonado el despertador?_ Como leyéndole la mente, JARVIS saltó. "Señorita Potts, el señor Stark me pidió expresamente que descansara hoy y que se tomara otra pastilla para su fiebre. Sigue siendo alta, según mis cálculos-"

"¡JARVIS! ¿Y mis reuniones? Y el papeleo que tengo pendiente, y-"

"El señor Stark dijo que él se encargaría de todo eso. Me mandó a pasarle su horario a su teléfono para hacerlo al pie de la letra. Se levantó a las 06:24 a.m., se duchó, escogió el traje que utilizó en la última gala benéfica que atendieron hace unas semanas y abandonó la Torre a las 06:58 a.m. A tiempo para llegar a la primera reunión del día con los proveedores"

¿Tony fue a atender las reuniones con proveedores? Si casi no lo puede llevar a ruedas de prensa donde tiene que estar sí o sí.

Se dio por vencida e hizo lo que JARVIS le aconsejó, comiendo algo con la medicación, duchándose y yendo a la cama a echarse una siesta. Lo que no sabía era que la siesta iba a durar 4 horas.

Se oyó la puerta de la habitación, seguido de un agotado suspiro. Ella se movió perezosamente en la cama, apartando la cabeza de la almohada para mirar a quien había entrado. "¿Peque?"

Tony se quitó la corbata de un tirón, tirando luego la americana a un lado, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa cuando escuchó su voz. "Hola… Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte". Acto seguido, terminó de desvestirse, sin preocuparse de colocarlo todo en su sitio, pasando por el armario a por unos pantalones y una camiseta antes de escalar el colchón para acostarse pesadamente al lado de Pepper. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó preocupado, poniendo de nuevo una mano en su frente, para después quitar un mechón de pelo de su cara para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

"Un poco mejor. Dormir ayuda" sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias" murmuró contra sus labios, dispuesta a juntarlos con los suyos para un breve beso de milésimas de segundo. No quería contagiarlo.

"Dios, no sabes cómo te admiro. ¿Cómo puedes soportar 5 días a la semana todas las semanas esto? Es imposible. Hay un montón de incompetentes en muchas reuniones, en el teléfono no hay más que problemas, las ideas que están teniendo los del área de diseño son inútiles…"

"Son años de experiencia" sonrió con aire de superioridad. Él solo le sonrió de vuelta. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Tony se acomodó en su lado de la cama, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia, y la cabeza contra su hombro. Pepper, como siempre, lo conocía demasiado, y sabía qué estaba pensando. Cada vez que se iban a acostar pensaba en sí tendría pesadillas esa noche y se tensaba.

Para que se relajara siempre había algo que funcionaba. Y hoy tampoco iba a fallar. Movió su mano hasta su nuca y empezó a acariciarle el pelo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. En unos segundos, el tenso agarre de su cintura se iba relajando hasta sentir que su respiración se había igualado, quedándose dormido. Pepper sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo.


End file.
